


Customizing Traditions

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hds_beltane, M/M, Ritual Public Sex, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written April 2013 for Me_midget (gin_tonic) and the HDS_beltane fest on LJ. Thanks to my betas, Angela_snape and Snapesgirl62. Any mistakes you find after this was in their capable hands are of my own doing. Interpretations of beliefs and spiritual works are from research, they are not meant as a guideline or to offend.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Customizing Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me_midget (gin_tonic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/gifts).



> Written April 2013 for Me_midget (gin_tonic) and the HDS_beltane fest on LJ. Thanks to my betas, Angela_snape and Snapesgirl62. Any mistakes you find after this was in their capable hands are of my own doing. Interpretations of beliefs and spiritual works are from research, they are not meant as a guideline or to offend.

****

**

Customizing Traditions

**

****

Severus exited the shower and drew the curtain back, then flicked his wand at it to make certain it was dry so no more mildew could accumulate in the folds of the ancient vinyl sheet. The rings on the rod clinked together for just a moment from the force of his spell as the curtain flapped along the edge of the porcelain tub.

The worn terry cloth of the towel soaked up the water droplets and scraped along his skin as he drew it up his back. He rubbed harder along each one of his vertebrae, arching into the towel as it scratched along his flesh. Closing his eyes, he sighed as he enjoyed the minor luxury of the mini massage even as it turned his sallow skin pink from the friction.

Bringing the cloth up his neck, carefully avoiding the sensitive skin at his throat, and over his head, he rubbed back and forth, towelling out the excess water from his stringy hair before wrapping it about his hips. Not bothering to look in the mirror, Severus bent at the tiny pedestal sink and dipped his toothbrush into the soda. With a grimace, he scrubbed his teeth and ran a hand over his face, trying to determine if it was worth it or not to shave this morning.

Despite the dark shadow he knew would be surfacing along his cheek and jowl, he couldn't actually feel the coarse hairs and decided to wait. He rinsed his mouth and exchanged the towel for his dressing gown as the kettle shrilled its harsh call.

Padding down the stairs and into the serviceable kitchenette, he removed the whistling pot from the hob and Summoned a cup. Dishing out heaping spoonfuls of black tea, he dumped the leaves into the kettle and covered it with a dishtowel then set a _Tempus_ spell for his proper brewing strength.

While the tea steeped, he carefully opened then warmed a tin of beans and Summoned a tomato from the chill cabinet. Two thick slices of bread were shoved into the oven before he rinsed and sliced the tomato into juicy slabs.

His time spell buzzed as he bent to take the bread from the oven. Unsalted butter pats melted slowly on the lightly toasted slices as he poured his tea. Settling his meal on the table, Severus moved to the door to grab the paper. He opened the door and found Harry Potter on his stoop.

Severus immediately slammed the door shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Since the end of the war, his survival and the trials, Severus had been left alone; left alone in the sense that if he never went out in public, then he wasn't bothered. He'd been granted two boons for his participation in the war: a _Nolle Prosequi_ or declination of prosecution, when it appeared he was going to die. When he lived, he was given the second gift of a _Fidelius_ and shunning; hidden away from any and all for the foreseeable future.

Severus Snape would go down in the annuals as a casualty of the war and his war crimes were not forgiven so much as dismissed due to his being _Damnatio Memoriae_ ; condemned from memory. Unfortunately, the Ministry couldn't completely deny him or his magic, so therefore he existed in name only, still alive and yet, not a complete participant in society.

Any accounting he needed in the Wizarding world was arranged through a solicitor or a barrister. He was allowed to deal with his own decisions in the Muggle world. Because of his status, only a select few people knew exactly where he could be found and only because the Ministry felt it necessary to keep an eye on him. How had Potter found him then? Why was Potter intruding on the quiet life of solitude he had been granted? Apprehension gripped his heart and chilled his bones. Severus was almost certain he didn't want to know the reasons why Potter had made an appearance but the idea had been planted. He was neither wanted nor needed by anyone, so why, now, was his carefully crafted anonymity being disturbed?

A soft series of thumps beat out a pattern on the door, interrupting his ruminations. The noise ceased and was followed by a gentle tenor timbre. "Sir?"

Severus walked away, trying to ignore the disquiet still lurking about his person. He told himself he really didn't need to see the scores of the latest football game. He was certain Manchester United would have crushed Chelsea, and he could always retrieve the paper once Potter had gone.

The knocks came again and Severus continued to pay no heed to Potter, carefully adding honey to his first cup of tea before stabbing his fork into a few beans. He salted his tomatoes and cut into one slice and sopped up the seasoned juices with a bit of toast. He Summoned the _Daily Prophet_ that had been delivered earlier that morning. Not bothering to read any of the headlines: nothing reported applied to him anyway, he flipped through the paper looking for his daily entertainment. He read over the classified section then turned to the crossword puzzle. He conjured a pencil and filled in the first clue easily then scowled at the next one, his mind already working at the one long clue that ran through the entire length of the puzzle.

The knocks on his door repeated, this time, rattling his cupboards and Severus arched a brow. _Persistent little blighter._

"Severus! Don't ignore us!"

The use of the familiar grated on his nerves. Severus closed his eyes and groaned. He recognized that shout and had hoped he'd never hear the dulcet tones of Draco Malfoy's snotty voice again.

"We know you are in there!"

Why was it today of all days that Potter, and now Malfoy, had to show up at his home? He'd been contented to live what remained of his life in the rundown town and not bother anyone.

"I think the Muggles are watching, Severus!"

Merlin, Malfoy was just as much of a nuisance as Potter had been, but the prat was right. The rundown mill town was mostly abandoned but the few remaining Muggles here and there, did try to keep a semblance of community. And despite the spells cast to ensure his privacy, he knew they would wonder about the two shouting irritants at the door.

Resigned to his fate of company before he'd even finished his cuppa, Severus flicked his wand at the door. "March yourselves inside before you cause an even bigger ruckus, announce your intentions and leave," he rasped. "Quickly before I cast the first repulsion spell."

Malfoy's lips quirked as he glanced around the room and Potter's eyes were wide as he too looked his fill. "Really, Severus, you'd think one was uncivilized by your welcome."

Severus sneered at Malfoy even as he removed his gloves and stuffed them into a pocket. "No one invited you here so I do not see the need to offer sustenance."

Potter still gazed around in wonder as Malfoy moved to the table. "Stop staring, Potter, it's unseemly."

Potter jumped and to Severus' surprise, apologized. "I'm sorry... I just don't think I've ever seen this many books outside the library... well, except maybe at Hermione's flat."

Severus nodded and then frowned as Malfoy settled in the chair across from him at the table. "Again, no one invited you to join me."

"Ah, but you let us in, didn't you, Severus? That's invitation enough, isn't it?"

Severus slapped the Prophet down on the table. "What do you want?"

"Oh, delightful! You still get the Prophet. Then you should know why we are here. Are your things ready?"

"Malfoy..." Potter's voice was low and he reached out as if to grasp Malfoy's shoulder but Severus interrupted.

"I have no idea what you are talking about and I have no intentions of leaving my home."

Malfoy gave him an indulgent smile/smirk and shook his head. "Now, don't be like that, Severus. You are doing a great deed."

Arching a brow, Severus leaned back in his chair and watched Potter fidget over Malfoy's shoulder. "Again, what do you want?" He made it a point to roll his wand through his fingers, hoping the two dunderheads would catch a clue.

Malfoy sighed and took the liberty to explain. "Though you are no longer participating in polite society, you should know that the rebuilding of Hogwarts has been completed."

"And this concerns me how?"

Malfoy pulled the _Daily Prophet_ out of Severus' hands and flipped back to the front page. In bold, extra large print the headline exclaimed the reopening of Britain's premier magical school for the upcoming fall term. The next article revealed that the warding was set to happen in May and the celebrant casters had been chosen by the Sorting Hat. His name, oddly obscured in print though he could read it just fine, was mentioned alongside Harry Potter's. The blurred participant's name had caused a minor sensation and the search was on to find out just exactly who was the partnering witch or wizard.

Clearing his throat, Severus laid the paper aside and stared at Potter and Malfoy. "Again, I don't see how this concerns me. As I am a _persona non grata_ , I cannot attend the warding."

"You are still obligated, though," Malfoy argued. "Your name was uttered by the Hat and while it is obscured _The Prophet_ was able to print it." He stabbed the paper with one long, thin finger. "This makes it binding regardless of political status."

"I refuse to enter into another magical contract that ties me to another wizard no matter how light said wizard appears."

Potter huffed and threw up his hands. "I told you, and I told Professor McGonagall this wouldn't work. Let's just go before he curses me with something."

Malfoy pursed his lips. "Stay put, Potter. Just because you are an ill-informed wizard doesn't mean Severus is."

Not willing to admit that he was more nervous than unknowledgeable, Severus just glared at the two men.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, pausing only when Malfoy's arm shot out and his hand gripped Potter's wrist to stop him from leaving. He tugged half-heartedly and Malfoy's fingers dug into his skin.

"Hogwarts has to be re-warded. You know that. Past Headmasters, when available, have been included in strengthening or adding to the wards. You are not dead, are still listed as having served, though displaced, and if you don't, then the school will not open. The Hat can not name another in your place."

Malfoy paused and Severus waited to see if he was going to continue, to speak some spell that would force him to act. He opened his mouth and Malfoy spoke over him.

"It is your **Duty** , Severus."

Something tingled along his senses and he saw Potter jerk as well. He felt weighted down but also still able to make his displeasure and choice known. "It would be suicide for me to leave this domicile and enter the grounds. I cannot be held accountable for a senile bit of millinery!"

Malfoy's mouth twitched and Severus knew he was going to invoke something that would force him into this casting. He struggled to find another excuse before that happened.

Potter wrenched his hand out of Malfoy's grasp and he rubbed his fingers over the claw marks Malfoy's nails had left behind. "I've already told you, more than once, that this would never work. There is no way that a spell grounding between Snape and I would last because—"

Immediately, an excuse came to him. "-- Potter and I are not compatible."

"Exactly!" Potter gestured to Snape and Severus breathed a sigh of relief. "See, he understands. I don't know why everyone else doesn't. There isn't one thing we've agreed upon since Hermione and I went back for his body in the Shack."

"I must disagree. The two of you just concurred upon this topic and therefore, now have a basis of agreeability and compatibility." Malfoy smirked and though true, it was a minor technicality but it still caused Severus to be wary.

Severus felt a strong urge to reach across the table and cuff Malfoy along side his face.

Potter must have felt the same desire for violence because one hand curled into a fist, and Severus tried extremely hard not to allow a smile to cross his lips. "While I admit that you both have made your arguments, there is one that neither of you have taken into consideration."

Severus made a point of picking up his cup and taking a slow sip, forcing both Potter and Malfoy to lean forward and await the rest of his statement.

"I refuse to acknowledge my responsibility in this matter as the unwelcome person."

Malfoy's mouth thinned and Severus allowed his lips to twitch when Potter grinned. As much as he didn't want to agree with Potter, it was something to irritate Malfoy. The little shite had been a thorn in his side almost as long as Potter had, and despite his promise to Narcissa, the Vow had been fulfilled. Besides, his status dissolved any previous arrangements incurred on his person. He was thankful for that aspect of his shunning so he didn't have to inveigle his way out of trouble.

Lucius had managed to wheedle the Malfoys out of the all the post battle trials. How, Severus didn't know, but he wouldn't put it past the man to have greased more than a few Ministry palms in spite of the new regime. The newfound awareness of shame from the battle hadn't lasted long for the dejected Malfoys and both Draco and Lucius were back to the arrogance for which they were known. It felt extremely good to be able to deny Malfoy something.

Malfoy's lips parted and Severus' elated resistance withdrew as a thread of unease wriggled its way along his spine.

"It's **Tradition** , Severus. You know as well as I that this is the one thing that can't be tossed aside. It's set for Beltane."

"Bugger!" Potter scowled and stumbled, and Severus knew the words had settled on Potter's magic. "What the hell was that?"

Severus felt the heavy mantle of those words reconcile on him as well, and knew that once again his arse was over a barrel. He remembered long ago lessons in secret from his mother about his heritage, his duty to adhere to the conventions of the family and magic. Even his father had his own brand of Muggle customs that had been passed along when the shouting had stopped.

"What do you mean by Tradition? I heard the capital in that word, Malfoy." Potter's voice broke into his thoughts and Severus took a mental step back from the conversation again as Malfoy began to relate the information to Potter.

He studied the two men and wondered what else was going on, especially since both he and Potter were half bloods. Beltane was a pagan ritual that not many still knew how to observe properly. Wizards, in general, tended to avoid the persecution that an organized religion usually entailed. Most were much more likely to adhere to family and magical traditions passed down through oral recitation. However, being reared around both he was well versed in each but hadn't participated in years.

While Beltane was symbolic of fertility, it was also a fire festival. A return of the light to the world that would cleanse, purify and revitalize. And if anything, the lands around Hogwarts needed that, especially considering the events that had taken place.

"... mainly symbolic but still observed in many places. Edinburgh is one of the largest gatherings. Wizards tend to avoid the Church considering the history but some follow it. Others have their own traditions, or some form of the Old Ways. Even Muggles know the significance of May Day, Potter."

"Excuse me for not knowing since the Muggles I was around were content to ignore anything that didn't fit into their little perfect world. Most especially they disregarded anyone with different views which didn't fit their idea of normal."

"That is no excuse. You have been involved in the Wizarding World for almost ten years, Potter. It isn't at all hard to assimilate to the proper ways of our world. Even Granger has managed it regardless of her association of lapsed purebloods."

Potter snarled and Severus decided to intercede before they were brawling on his kitchen floor. "Cease squabbling like children."

Neither man voiced a word but if looks could kill, he'd have two dead wizards on his hands. Hrmm... maybe he should let them have a go. The idea was quickly discarded in the face of the fact that if Potter and Malfoy had found him, others would come looking if these two disappeared. He was trapped at the moment but would still try to remove himself from the situation.

Grimacing, Severus spoke and acknowledged the acceptance of the convention. "Malfoy is correct and you, too, Potter, must accept or the magic will deal with you in a most intolerable way. Your parents would have participated in the ritual." He swallowed and reached up to touch his throat gently.

Potter blinked and sank into a crouch beside the table. "My mum would have joined in on the customs?"

Taking a steadying breath, Severus tried to ignore the growing smirk on Malfoy's face. He knew he had been manoeuvred quite deftly and nodded, thinking about how inquisitive Lily had been. "She would have wished for you to know the Traditions."

"As a former Headmaster, it is expected of you to make certain the proper responses are observed, Severus."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Malfoy and was slightly gratified to see the look still had some minor effect on the prat. "I am well aware of my duties."

"I'm not," Potter murmured his voice low and sullen and Severus turned the glare on Potter. It had the same effect as before, which is to say not at all.

"I will make certain you observe the Traditions properly."

"All of them," Malfoy inserted with a bit too much glee, Severus felt. He nodded and discovered a tiny thrill shivered through him.

"Yes, all of them," Severus agreed.

Potter swallowed and Severus watched his Adam's apple bob, deciding that perhaps this liaison wouldn't be a disaster after all. There were compensations to leaving his solitary existence behind.

∞

It was with a heavy heart that Severus returned to Hogwarts and spied the rebuilt turrets and spires. Not so much guilt weighed on him but the fact that he'd had been prepared to give it all, nearly died and then still managed to survive to eke out and continue his miserable life.

Potter walked beside him. "We could have found another way," he muttered.

"Not after Malfoy uttered the word 'Tradition', Potter."

"And I still don't get that except I can feel it like there's something resting on me. As if I was so overjoyed to have been 'chosen' the first time," Potter huffed.

Severus eyed him. Even though the boy was an adult, legal in both the Muggle and Wizarding world, he still seemed naive about many things. "It's an old charm, magical and binding. Similar to a contract because traditions are important and under other circumstances it is an honour to be chosen for one."

"I suppose."

"Choices—"

"I know all about choices, Snape. Don't lecture me about choices."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Indeed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Potter, not one damned thing."

"You are so frustrating."

"Likewise."

"I will never understand you or some of the utter tripe that happens."

"Again, likewise."

Potter glared at Severus and Severus snorted. Agreeing with Potter bound them tighter together, forcing the commitment between them and the ritual, even if the agreement was only a tangible acknowledgment. And it was more amusement than he'd had in years. He wondered what else he could connive Potter into agreeing with.

"We'll begin your tutelage in traditions once we are settled within the castle."

Potter groaned.

The doors to the castle opened and Severus looked up to see McGonagall walking out with Malfoy. He took a deep breath prepared for a backlash, regardless that the war had been over for a few years. His story hadn't been splashed on the headlines as Potter's had but the tale had made its way to some people. That they believed it, and could move on past such things, still stunned him.

"Professor McGonagall."

"Severus."

It was a relief to hear her still use the familiar. He hadn't realized that in his solitude the sound of his given name would be something that he would miss, especially since most of the time his surname was snarled with the utmost loathing. Only Malfoy had continued to share his name, even though he'd never offered the liberty.

"We've quarters set up for you as well as the workroom you requested. Poppy and Pomona have offered their assistance to you."

The weight of his past deeds lifted somewhat as he listened to her speak. That she had used the other familiar names to him meant he still had permission as well but took nothing for granted. 

"Poppy? Pomona?" Potter's voice interrupted his thoughts and McGonagall's speech.

"Rude, much, Potter," Malfoy sneered and McGonagall placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now is not the time, Mr Malfoy, to remind your elders that not too long ago you were still a 'student' of this institution. It is only the aid your family has provided in the restoration that gives you the certain 'liberties' that you now enjoy."

Severus smirked at the blossom of colour that sprang to Malfoy's face. It was nice to see that someone could reign in the Malfoy scion.

Malfoy cleared his throat. "My apologies, Professor, I seek only to share such liberties with those in company."

"Be that as it may, not all liberties are wanted or welcome. Not all respects are magical in origin and still deserve to be treated with the utmost esteem."

Malfoy nodded and Severus glanced over at Potter. The conversation had apparently flown right over and past that messy nest of hair as he still looked confused. He added respect and honour to the list of lessons he needed to cover with Potter. 

"Mr Potter," McGonagall turned to Potter. "That would be Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey to you. Liberties must be offered," McGonagall paused and looked right at Severus. He felt her gaze sear through him before she continued, "and received and are usually kept once freely given."

The knot of unease in him unclenched a bit and he nodded to her, bidding silent thanks.

"Ah, all right, and it's Harry, please, Professor."

"Thank you, Harry, and please do call me Minerva." She gave Potter an indulgent smile and Severus rolled his eyes, wondering if anything had really changed at all as they were ushered into the castle.

∞

Harry meandered down the corridor, bringing with him a bundle of the plants Snape had asked for. The floating container carried some of the oddest assortment of flowers he'd seen but Professor Sprout had pointed him in the correct direction to find the little concealed garden within the Forbidden Forest.

Once Harry had found the clearing, he stood in awe, looking at the wild beauty of the area, and it reminded Harry of both the Dursley's lawn and the Weasley's wonderful chaos-seeming farm. Tame, yet wildly different genera of flowers and plants grew in the space. Some he recognized from his work in Herbology class and his gardening for Aunt Petunia. A scroll in his pocket had a drawing and description of each flower he needed to collect, but all he could do at that moment was feel the serenity of the place and bask in that sensation.

Harry had felt the calmest and safest in those first few minutes than he ever had before. He closed his eyes drinking in the reassurance that he'd made the right choice in contacting Snape even though he'd felt the obstacle of their past couldn't be overcome. The call of a bird brought him out of his study and he had quickly gathered the requested plants.

It hadn't been a particularly difficult task and as Snape normally collected his own ingredients, Harry wondered why he'd been sent instead. Although he couldn't blame Snape for disappearing deep within the castle, he, too, had been hiding and hadn't wanted to leave the cocoon he'd built around himself since the end of the war.

Magic could fix many things; however, it couldn't repair everything. The war had more than just casualties of people; reputations were also destroyed along side bodies. His and Snape's more so than many others.

While it had been decided that the actions partaken by both Harry and Snape were deemed necessary for the cause of the war it had never set well with the population. Many members of the Wizengamot and other less important witches and wizards felt it proper to assign blame when they could. Snape had endured more than his share but Harry had also found that being the Boy-Who-Lived didn't excuse some of his actions.

The Wizarding world, at large, was grateful for the actions taken in their stead; conversely, they didn't want to acknowledge his use of the Unforgivables. It was popular opinion that their saviour should be above such measures regardless of circumstances.

Harry had not been ostracized as Snape had been but he wasn't exactly canonized either. His notoriety barred him from many of the things he'd desired before the war. Professor McGonagall had offered him the chance to stay at Hogwarts; he'd jumped on it, just to remove himself from the public scrutiny.

He rapped on Snape's door and received the usual grunt of sound that allowed him entry.

After opening the door, he stared around in wonder. What once had been a classroom was now a mud pit. Dirt covered every surface of the room and the work tables, and Snape. A frame held a large sheet of wood and on top of that was a stone block of some sort.

Snape, his robes filthy with both wet and dry mud, moved around the structure. His wand carved into the stone and a picture was beginning to form. He couldn't quite make out what it was Snape was tracing but the fact that he was doing something other than scowling or making a potion rather stunned Harry to silence.

"Leave the flowers and go."

Settling the container of plants on the ground, Harry moved forward to look at Snape's work. "What are you doing?"

Snape sighed and finished the line art he was doing then blew carefully across the stone's surface. "That is none of your business, and while I appreciate the task you have undertaken, I wish to be left alone."

He snapped his arm out, shaking back the sleeve of his robe before bending over the stone again. The spell light once again illuminated the lines as Snape began cutting into the stone.

"No problem and I'll stay out of your way." Harry leaned in to watch for a moment intensely aware that the longer he stayed the stiffer Snape's actions became. He really wasn't trying to be a pest but he'd never seen Snape so dishevelled as he was now. "It's going to be lovely when you are finished. Is that Hogwarts? At sunrise?"

The spark from his wand was immediately extinguished and Snape hung his head. "Mr Potter—"

"Harry."

Snape arched a brow. "Mr Potter. As I said I wish to be alone whilst completing my task."

Harry pulled a face. "Sorry, I've just never seen anything like this."

"I expect you haven't."

"You knew that going into this ritual, Snape. I thought you were supposed to be instructing me in Tradition. I can't learn anything if you are going to toss me out on my arse every time it upsets your routine."

"Look your fill then go." Sighing, Snape flicked his wand over the piece and the dust went airborne.

Harry covered his mouth as the particles floating in the air, the light making the motes sparkle for a moment as they drifted and settled on the floor. "It looks like something from a church."

"Not precisely, but not far off either," Snape arched a brow. "Tuney attended Church of England, as I recall."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Aunt Petunia would no sooner take me to church than she would anywhere else." He twitched his nose and held back a sneeze from the settling dust. "You could have just said this was your worship and I'd have left." He turned and let the sneeze go before walking to the door.

"Potter..."

Harry turned.

"It's a well dressing."

Harry's mouth twisted. "I take it that means you think I have some idea of what that is."

Snape smirked. "I didn't; however, I did think you might infer from the word the meaning."

Harry shrugged. "Pretend I could."

Snape snorted.

"I said pretend."

"You know nothing of _any_ traditions, Potter?"

Harry leaned back against the door jamb and eyed Snape for a moment. Despite being dirty, the man looked well, all things considered. When Harry and Hermione had gone out to retrieve his body, they'd come across several Death Eaters setting Hogsmeade and the Shack on fire.

The mini battle had been quick, since he and Hermione had had surprise on their side, and they subdued the Death Eaters with surprising ease. After the spell light ended, the residents exited their hiding places and began working on putting out the fires.

Sending his Patronus for aid and leaving Hermione to guard the stunned wizards, he ran into the burning shack and tried to pull Snape from the fire. The flames licked at the dusty building, spreading faster than he'd thought possible and still, to this day, he wondered if that hadn't been the same Fiendfyre spell that had done so much destruction to the Room Of Requirement and forced the Shack to come down around him.

Harry had just managed to drag Snape's body through the trapdoor when the roof collapsed. Burning embers and debris rained down on them and he'd tried to shelter them as much as possible.

Small bursts of fire danced along his skin as he had dragged Snape far enough away. The fire raged over them, burning through to the tunnel and Harry wondered if there was any way to shield them until more help came. He'd heard the soft whisper coming from Snape and bent closer to make out the sound. Even over the roar of the fire above and his disbelief that Snape still lived, he barely understood the hissed words even as he recognized the spell.

Casting the Impedimenta spell netted a small safe haven from the burning remains littering the air. Harry stopped halfway through the tunnel and slid down the wall. Snape was unconscious once more and Harry sent another Patronus to the castle before passing out.

When he awoke in the infirmary, McGonagall was waiting on him and updated him on Snape's condition. Since that day, he'd rarely seen Snape.

"Potter?"

Harry shook himself, absently murmuring. "Harry."

Snape nodded. "I asked you a question."

"Um..."

Snape shook his head. "Well dressing is a blessing of sorts. Finding its start in pagan traditions, the stone is a physical manifestation of a prayer of thanks. It has also been adapted to follow the teachings of Christianity."

"A blessing for what?"

"Wells, Potter, I thought that much was obvious."

Harry licked his lips. "Hogwarts has a well?"

Snape closed his eyes. "Hogwarts' water supply is from the lake. It is a pure source of water untainted for many centuries, despite the creatures living in its depths. Some magical theorists believe the beings enhance the purity with their own magic as it is their chosen environment. Regardless, there are several springs in the Forest, one of which feeds the garden from where you collected the flowers, and several others that participate in Beltane have offered to supply the physical manifestation of the blessings." He gestured to the stone. "This is the new dressing I shall add to the garden spring in thanks so Hogwarts will continue to have a pure source."

"Oh," Harry's cheeks heated.

"As you said, instruction was promised. This is one that the Princes used to observe. I have no idea of those that the Potters upheld. There are many, some still secretive to the outside world, despite the Muggles' need to share everything that happens on the telly. It is decidedly odd to voice my own traditions since I have not done so in more than twenty years." A look came over Snape's face and Harry realized another fact about his mum was about to be revealed. He waited, holding his breath while Snape worked through the process of bitterness and pain to let the memory free.

"Lily would have attempted any tradition or ritual that she found, I think. She was terribly eager to learn everything she could about this world, as I am certain you saw in the pensieve." There was a sardonic expression on Snape's face as he stopped speaking and Harry watched him, still not wanting to interrupt Snape's reminiscing.

"She was much like your Miss Granger, albeit not quite so much of a know-it-all."

The old anger welled up and Harry opened his mouth to snap at Snape and defend his friend, especially since she had helped them both out of the Shack's ruins. He let go the head of steam he was building up. "Thank you for telling me. Is there any way I could find out about what my dad's family believed?"

Snape moved closer to Harry and he stood his ground, even though he wanted to step back. Being this close to Snape was still unnerving but he had a presence that while still menacing, secured a sense of trust and safety within Harry.

Snape lifted his arm, and though his robes were dirty, his hand was clean. His long, spidery fingers squeezed Harry's shoulder and the warmth of his body filtered through Harry's clothing to his skin. He could almost feel the tension and magic flowing from Snape and recalled the lecture about how the veil between the worlds thinned as the days came closer to the equinoxes or solstices. Magic and spirits seemed more tangible each day but just below the surface, he could also feel the uneasy sensation of imbalance.

The ritual would straighten out the discrepancy and strengthen the bonds of unity the Founders had placed so long ago. That they had been entrusted with leading this task still awed and sometimes overwhelmed Harry, even though he knew their longstanding enmity was legendary. Having it laid to rest for the good of Hogwarts boded well for the future.

Lifting his hand, Harry grasped Snape's and returned the gesture. Snape stepped even closer to Harry and Harry met him halfway, until they were standing almost toe to toe.

Malfoy burst into the door and it slammed back against the wall. Harry sprang away from Snape and turned to look at Malfoy. 

"Wha--"

"Potter! There you are! Professor Sprout has the woods gathered and you need to come and learn how to bundle them properly."

Harry turned and looked at Snape noticing the frown on his face. Snape's thin mouth curled into a sneer as he addressed Malfoy. "We were in the midst of a lesson, Mr Malfoy. Next time knock before interrupting."

"So formal, still, Severus?"

"I would never presume."

"I give you liberty," Malfoy intoned and Harry felt the significance of the word. "Draco, please."

"I give liberty for Severus."

Malfoy cocked his head and eyed the two of them. Harry felt oddly out of sorts for a moment then Malfoy smirked. "Potter also needs to learn punctuality. Being tardy at a critical moment in the ritual could further unbalance the energies."

Harry rolled his eyes and began edging for the door as Snape puffed up.

"Potter!"

Harry froze and looked back at Snape. "Check the library for genealogical information. Madam Pince will be able to direct any further inquires." Harry nodded as Snape turned his focus on and lit into Malfoy. He grinned as he listened to Snape's deep tones as he stripped the hide from Malfoy's body.

"Be that as it may, that is no cause to come barging into a room like a rabid Erumpent on a mating charge!"

∞

"Muggle Repelling charms, Anti-Apparition and Disapparition Hexes, a modified form of the Fidelius charm," Severus listed and Harry scribbled down the spell names. "Fortification spells, Confundus charms, _Cave Inimicum_ and Disillusion charms."

"Hermione used some of these while we were travelling."

Snape nodded. "Many of these are the standard wards to obscure Wizarding buildings that need to be protected from Muggles. While the influx of more Muggleborn witches and wizards cause the charms to be modified, many are of the Old Ways and bound by blood for the ritual."

Harry groaned. "Why must there always be blood?"

Snape chuckled. "Blood is life, and a sacrifice is necessary to seal the spells. It bonds the casters to the workings. It doesn't take much."

"I am well aware of just how little is necessary to cause a problem."

"Indeed. That is why there needs to be balance and equality. Our sacrifice will be given freely and supported by others. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout will attend the ritual with us to balance the entire ritual with the elements."

"Elements?"

Snape sighed and Harry wondered if he would ever learn and remember the intensive lessons. "Hogwarts is ancient and sentient magic fuels the castle, which can not survive on its own. It is but stone, after all. However, there is 'life' in the stones because they are of the earth. Magic is the very life force which allows all witches and wizards to connect with one another. It comes from within and is one of the natural forces of the world."

"And what does that have to do with elements?"

Snape lifted his wand and from the tip shot colours and the mascots of the Houses. "Elements are the simplest form of the building blocks to which anything is formed. Earth, attuned to the house of Hufflepuff provides the foundation. Air, supported by the House of Ravenclaw, surrounds and gives breath to the spell. Water, fluid and changing, controls Slytherin House and is a mixing base. Gryffindor consummates the workings with heat, forging the connection completely with fire."

Harry watched as the hues danced, rolling and combining with one another to form newer, vibrant shades before splitting again. They circled round and round each animal shape then all combined into a bright explosion of light. It glowed white and the Hogwarts crest slowly materialized, each animal taking up a spot and joined the individual colours.

"The final element, Spirit, ties them all together to work in Harmony with the natural forces. One cannot exist without the other and neither can they truly destroy. Something is always created when you combine two or more. It is an energy that flows from the very heart of us all."

Harry reached up to touch the image of the crest and found it bowed away from him. Snape reached out and pushed from the other side and it slid seamlessly between their hands. Harry felt Snape's magic as it slipped away and the solidness of his palm touched Harry's. Snape's fingers curled between his and held fast.

Harry looked up as he felt Snape's gaze. Heat blossomed along his fingers and he thought he could feel the pulse of Snape's blood where they touched.

"Perfect trust and love is needed between the participants. It is this choice to believe in both the magic and your partner caster that will carry the most weight."

Harry nodded. "I trust you, Severus Snape."

Snape's eyes widened fractionally and a soft gasp escaped before he recovered. Harry smiled at him, knowing it would most likely further upset Snape but he meant it in the spirit with which it had been given.

"And I trust you, Harry Potter."

Harry didn't know what to think about the surge of magic that swelled inside and bubbled through his body. He closed his eyes, revelling in the sensations. He heard the shuffle of Snape's shoes on the stones and opened his eyes to see Snape had moved closer.

He held out his other hand and Harry placed his palm against Snape's. Snape lifted their entwined hands over their heads and stepped in closer to Harry's body. The intensity of the magic and warmth spread from inside to out and Harry gasped as they stood completely flush against one another.

Snape's chest expanded and rubbed against his, his breath soft against his face. Harry met his eyes and murmured. "I give you all liberty of Harry."

Snape blinked then closed his eyes for a moment. "Are you certain?"

"I said it correctly, yes?"

"Yes," Snape said, low and deep the affirmation rumbled out of the man. Harry felt something else tingling between them. "I give thee liberty, Harry, for Severus."

Snape bent his head and rested it against Harry's. Harry closed his eyes against the crossing sensation and just stood against Sna--Severus for a long moment. Their breathing began to centre, both inhaling and exhaling in tandem. 

Harry felt his heart slow to match Severus' then the beat sped again and the sound thundered in his ears. The pulse thrummed through him and he felt more than heard Severus' sigh. He relaxed as much as the stretched pose would allow and Severus leaned against him, too.

Only Malfoy's voice shouting his name broke the moment and he stepped away with a growl as banging on the door sounded. The wrenching sensation tore at him and he saw the same thing echoed in Severus' eyes as he flicked his wand at the door to allow Malfoy entrance.

∞

"There are many traditions, as we have discussed. Pagan religions are mostly freeform. Many of the Old Ways are still considered secret and although Muggles have adapted these practices for their own purposes, the ones we need for Hogwarts are specific. Casting the wards on this date not only ensures success but also adds a great deal of power to the workings."

Harry nodded and Severus thought about how to continue. He had known the man's determination surpassed most normal wizards' ideals but the way Harry had thrown himself into this particular situation was beyond any of his past deeds.

His teachings had been taken to heart and accepted, the only thing he'd not covered was the actual sensual parts of the ritual itself. Although he had hinted at the sexuality of Beltane, it seemed to go right over Harry's head.

He knew from his teaching days that adolescents took the time to experiment with one another. Harry was no different although he'd been less obvious about it. Severus recalled it wasn't until just before the spring of the awful Sixth Year when Harry had felt the need to begin sowing his oats. And even that hadn't lasted all that long.

Dumbledore and the rest of the staff had made certain to keep a close watch on Harry despite everything going on.

Severus took a step closer to Harry. He'd been slowly intruding on Harry's personal space more and more in the last week, forcing his presence on Harry. 

Harry had, at first, resisted the closeness and Severus didn't blame him. It was painful to look into those eyes and despite his resolutions, he, too, had had trouble. However, it wasn't that much of a hardship. Harry was young and magically strong. He was also what Severus would call more pretty than handsome. Not that his features were feminine by any means, he was just pleasant to look at and enjoy. He supposed androgynous was a good term to describe Harry versus Severus' own strong and stark features and Severus appreciated that for whatever it was worth. 

Severus had taken satisfaction when and where it was offered and not complained, despite his love for Lily. And he would always love her. He could differentiate between love and duty, no matter how pleasant one or the other might be. The entire observation of the Tradition practically demanded it but some little part of him thrilled in the fact that Harry had turned out to be more compatible with him that he'd first thought.

The two of them were more in tune magically as well as physically, and that made up for the faults the two shared as well. Harry gave freely of himself and his magic and it called to Severus. In return, Severus offered the sturdy support and Traditionalism and Harry soaked it up like a sponge. The acceptance, so clear and unrelenting, reverberated throughout his very being. It was a heady sensation and with the inherent sensuality of magic combined with the date, their workings would be electric and strong.

He shook off the arousal that began to form and focused on his magic and the duty that had to be performed. Pleasures could be indulged later.

With a wave of his wand, he drew on the remaining ambivalent magic in the castle walls, raising it to a palatable level. "Feel the spells, draw from the power within and out to guide your contribution." 

Harry nodded and flicked his wand, bringing forth another wave of magic that swelled the pressure against him. It floated free in the air, surrounding them and pushing him closer to Severus.

Severus rolled his shoulders, letting the familiar feel of Harry's magic spill down his body. He watched Harry shift and draw in the sensations. Lifting his hand, he touched Harry's face. "Begin."

Harry swallowed and leaned into his fingers. "We will start the fires, two large bonfires, to cleanse the impurities from the land."

Waves of light, the spell he'd shown Harry to see their magic, washed the room in a blaze of riotous mix of colour and swirled around them. They directed the prisms to create a mock fire in room. Illusionary heat blossomed and burned across his skin and drew sweat to his brow as they worked.

"Next?" Severus trailed his hand down Harry's face, sliding his thumb across Harry's cheek and down to his mouth. He rubbed the pad over Harry's full bottom lip.

Harry's tongue slipped out as he licked his lips and touched the tip of Severus' finger as it made the path across his mouth. "Bundles of the nine woods will then be lit and used to restore the fires to the castle. The hearth in the Headmaster's office is lit, first, and then though its flame, the rest of the castle is rekindled."

An apparition of a fag of wood lifted from the bale fires and moved to the hearth, the conflagration's roar made them both jump.

Severus nodded and moved even closer, licking his lips and watching with no little amount of satisfaction while Harry's eyes tracked the movement. "And then?" He breathed the words, soft and low, allowing his breath to grace over Harry's skin.

Desire spiked in him as Harry's eyes closed and he took a deep breath. "The... er...ritual happens. We cast the spells for purification, unity and prosperity."

Harry swallowed as Severus ran his finger down to Harry's throat. "And finish with fertility in the coming year."

He grasped Harry's wand hand, holding his wand to Harry's and pressing the lengths of wood together as he twined their fingers. Moving his wrist, he made the motions of the spells, murmuring the words and watching Harry's mouth form them, too.

"Yes," Harry breathed and reached out, trailing one hand over Severus's chest, steadying himself before continuing his recital. His fingers fisted the cloth of Severus's robe and Severus pressed himself against Harry's hand.

"The chalice of wine and honey cakes are consumed by the celebrants to restore power from the ritual magic."

"Very good," Severus purred.

Harry swallowed again and his face tipped up. Severus drew in a breath and tilted his face down, closing the short space between his mouth and Harry's. He could feel Harry's raspy pants against his lips.

"Severus!"

Snarling, Severus stepped back from Harry and smirked when the man sagged then straightened as Malfoy charged into the room. The spell work collapsed like a flan in cupboard and Severus glared at Malfoy. "Why are you disturbing our preparations?"

"I have your ritual robes," Malfoy thrust the bundle of cloth at Severus.

Severus held up a short green robe and arched a brow. Not what he expected, since he was certain the fire had to be started with friction of sticks by the two of them and it was to be done whilst they were nude.

"White for Potter," Malfoy tossed another robe at Harry then turned to Severus as if he knew what Severus had been thinking. "Professor Sprout doesn't hold with some of the old ways."

Severus nodded as Harry shook out his own robe.

"The dew will be collected the morning before you and Potter light the fires. There will be a bucket for the cleansing ready when the first bough is removed from the fires to relight the hearths in the castle."

"Dew?" Harry stepped close and eyed the robe Severus held up.

Malfoy smirked. "For the cleansing before you go 'a maying'."

"I don't remember that bit."

Severus frowned at Harry then glared at Malfoy. "There will be no maying. We are to stay by the fires and make certain they continue to burn the night through."

Malfoy shook his head. "You and Potter represent the Green Man and the Lady. You will do your maying in-between the fires."

"I refuse to 'dance' around a phallic symbol. The turn around the fire is sufficient."

Harry made a face. "I can't dance."

Malfoy chuckled. "It's not a literal dance, Potter."

"The dance is figurative, Potter—"

"Harry, please, since we are going to be working together. I don't know how many times I've told you this."

" _Harry_ ," Severus snarled turning a death glare on Malfoy. "The magic is the dance. It is symbolic."

"Not entirely," Malfoy began and Severus narrowed his eyes at him. He had been planning to avoid the sexual congress discussion until he was certain Harry was completely comfortable with him but Malfoy apparently had other ideas. The man's amusement could not be contained though and he began to explain in explicit detail to Harry what would happen after the ritual was cast and grounded.

"The ritual magic must be sealed to last throughout the season through ritual blessing. After the fires are lit and the magic is worked the Green Man and The Lady consummate his return and the healing done in the ritual. The Lady takes the Green Man into her body and the magic is shared by all who view their shadows dancing in the flames until they are complete. Participants partner through the celebration and re-enact the joining as well."

Malfoy stopped long enough to glance at Severus then turned back to Harry. "You are the Lady, Potter, and Severus _is_ going to fuck you."

Harry's jaw dropped and Severus closed his eyes as the blunt words sank in. "That was entirely crass and uncalled for Malfoy." He opened his eyes, staring right at Malfoy and, with the dropping of the familiar, he expressed his displeasure. "Leave us, before you completely upset the forging we have already started."

Malfoy shook his head and stood his ground. "You said you would instruct him in all the ways of the tradition, Severus. He needs to know and be completely committed to give everything to protect Hogwarts and the Traditions."

Severus turned his back on Malfoy and moved close to Harry. He reached out and gently laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. Relief shot through him when Harry stood fast. "Not all traditions call for sex. It is not the only way to ground the ritual. Sex is optional, something shared between trusted individuals to add to the ritual. We can share the Five Fold Kiss for consummation."

"What is that?" 

The request was soft and Severus nearly missed it but Harry opened his eyes and looked at him, asking once again. "Show me."

Severus swallowed and took Harry's hands. "The Five Fold Kiss is a blessing offered to the Lady through you in her guise." he leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear. "Blessed Be."

Harry swallowed. "And?"

Severus licked his lips. "Then a kiss sealing the magic through the body. The most intimate places for these are where the magic and ritual begin."

"Relax," he murmured as he felt Harry tense. "There's no pain, just let the blessing flow. This won't be as intense because the magic hasn't been raised." Even as he spoke the words, Severus felt he had lied because they had been generating magic before Malfoy interrupted.

"Hands, tools that work the magic." Severus brought their hands together and turned Harry's palm out, kissing each across the lifeline. He felt the spark on his lips as it jumped into Harry. He looked up at Harry and Harry stared down at him. The intensity of his eyes was unnerving but Severus pushed forward and knelt.

Harry gasped. "Oh, Gods. Get up, please. I don't need anyone bowing before me."

Severus shook his head. "It really isn't you, but for the Lady through you, Harry. Relax and allow me to finish." He air brushed a kiss over each of Harry's trainers, hoping to dispel the charge before it could build. "The feet to connect one to the Earth."

He closed his eyes for a moment and saw the outline of the magic imprinted in his mind's eyes.

"Get up," Harry pleaded. He tugged on Severus's shoulders, trying to pull him up as soon as he straightened from the kiss. Severus looked up at him and shook his head, stopped the motions and leaned forward, kissing Harry's groin. "The power centre of you."

That connection, the minute his mouth came into contact with the rough fabric of Harry's robe and felt the hardness underneath, jolted through both of them. Harry swayed closer even as Severus backed away. Harry groaned and his eyes fell shut. Severus stood on his own then, and cupped Harry's face. "The last is acceptance from the Lady." 

Harry's lips parted and Severus swooped in, pressing their mouths together. Harry's hands fisted in his robes and tugged Severus flush against his body. Harry's tongue slipped out and Severus let him have the kiss, giving over to the fierce desire that had welled up between them.

"Ahem," Malfoy cleared his throat and Severus stiffened.

Harry pulled away and slowly wiped his mouth, not looking away from Severus. He raised his hand and gave Malfoy a two fingered salute. "Go the hell away, Malfoy, and don't interrupt my lessons again or I'll shove your bloody traditions up your arse."

Severus smirked as Malfoy gasped. 

"But the sealing..."

"I said stuff it, Malfoy." He flicked his wand at Malfoy, shoving him from the room and slamming the door.

Severus gave in to a snort then sobered immediately as Harry stepped close once again. "I want to do both."

"That is unprecedented." 

"I don't care. I want it. Don't tell me you couldn't feel that... whatever that was."

"You don't even know what it was, but you will chase after it regardless?"

Severus should have known the answer considering who stood before him but he still felt the jolt as Harry nodded. He didn't acquiesce immediately and considered the possible outcomes, all of which affected both his and Harry's future. As if this entire warding hadn't done so already. 

"If it is meant to be, we will know. It requires some modification but I doubt that will be a problem."

Harry grinned at him.

∞

In robes of blue and yellow, respectively, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout stepped out of the doors of Hogwarts and led Harry and Severus to the forest. Wand light from the villagers lit the way to a clearing. The spells were cancelled and darkness descended over the area. Clouds moved away from the moon, casting a silvery light over all.

Harry's white robes shimmered in the luminescence and Severus' dark green seemed to swallow the light when Harry reached out for him. They turned and bowed to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout before separating to start the fires.

Bundles of wood, the nine sacred woods that Harry had baled together sat in a pile. On a small table sat a silver chalice, a bottle of elf made wine and a plate of dark browned slabs of honey cakes. Herbs tied together in aromatic sachets rested off just to the side of a squat jar of dew collected and preserved from that morning. Pomfrey and Sprout each took an herb bundle then nodded to the men.

Severus and Harry each chose a fag and began to stack them in two pyramid shapes. Oak, hawthorn, elder, ash, holly, willow, cedar, yew, and hemlock burst into flame as Severus, Harry, Pomfrey and Sprout aimed their wands at the bases.

"Blessed Be!" The blessing moved from the clearing and worked its way into the forest. The villagers took up the cry and it rebounded back on the celebrants.

The two women moved back, one on each side of the clearing and the fires. With a flick of their wands, a ring of fire surrounded Harry and Severus and they met in the middle. Severus lifted his hand and cupped Harry's face. Harry leaned into his fingers and smiled at him, nodding to continue.

Sliding his hand down Harry's body, Severus reached for his palm. He sliced into Harry's flesh. Blood ran down his fingers as Harry cut across Severus's lifeline. They twined their fingers of their wand hands, pressing the two lengths of woods together then raising the joined fists to the sky. " _Sonorous_!" all four called together.

" _Repello Muggletum_!" Severus's voice rang out in the forest. Followed by Harry's " _Cave Inimicum_!" and the spells shot from their wands. Hex after hex and jinx after jinx spilled forth. The lights arced into the sky then sped through the trees. The magic sank beneath them, rustling the grass and weeds. The earth furrowed as the magic spread through the grounds.

Sprout and Pomfrey shouted a spell with them and flung the sachets of herbs into the balefires. The herbs caught and flames rose up higher, shielding Harry and Severus as they continued to cast. 

When the last spell faded from the sky, Harry directed a glance around the fires. He saw the two women's shadows move away then jumped when Severus offered him the chalice. He wrapped his hands around Severus', his eyes on Severus' as the drink was tipped to his mouth.

The wine, dry but sweet, burst flavours of strawberries and woodruff onto his tongue. He swallowed and withdrew, lifting the chalice for Severus to drink. Reaching for a cake, he offered it to Severus and watched as the crooked teeth bit into the moist, sticky cake. He washed the bite down with more wine as they continued to eat and replenish their energy for the next part of the ritual.

When the chalice was empty Severus refilled it then set it aside. He reached for Harry and tugged at the hem of his robes. Harry did the same for Severus, exposing them both to the cool night air. Warmth from the fire baked into his skin as the light illuminated the hollows of their bodies.

Severus drew out a flannel from the squat jar of dew and squeezed out the moisture over Harry's head. With a wave of his wand, Harry felt the dampness slide over and down his body. Severus passed the cloth to Harry and he repeated the motions. Finally, Severus took Harry's hands, healing the thin slice before kissing his palm.

Harry returned the favour and kissed Severus' hands. Severus smirked at him then shook his head and knelt to carry on the Five Fold Kiss.

Desire and heat from the wine boiled inside of him when Severus' lips graced the head of his cock. Harry dropped to his knees then and finished the kiss as Severus moved for his mouth. He was pushed back on the soft grass of the clearing. He felt Severus's hand slid over his body and he arched into the touch, forgetting all about any audience they might have.

Even though he knew differently, Harry thought Severus had more than two hands. He could feel the burning touch of his fingertips all over his entire body followed by the wet and slick slide of his tongue. He writhed and wriggled, grasping onto Severus and trying to return each and every caress.

Severus rolled Harry on to his back. He knelt between Harry's legs, lifted his hips and bent Harry's knees. He leaned forward, opening the space between Harry's thighs wider and moved closer. 

A murmured spell graced across his mouth just before Severus pressed their lips together. Blunt, forceful pressure pushed against his arse and Harry groaned into Severus's mouth.

Severus broke away, just far enough to whisper against Harry's mouth. "Relax and allow me to have you."

Harry closed his eyes and nodded as Severus withdrew then pressed forward again. His body opened and he felt the entire length of Snape's cock slide inside of him. He gasped as a hand touched his face.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at Severus. "I accept all of you, Harry Potter, in the name of the Green Man."

"I accept all of you, Severus Snape, in the name of the Lady." Harry arched up and mashed their mouths together. The movement drove Severus deeper in to him and he panted across Severus's lips.

Pulling back, Severus thrust and Harry clung to him, closing his eyes once more as each push into his body radiated through him. He felt the magic welling up, too, and rode the sensations.

Severus' hot hand wrapped around his cock and stroked. Harry gasped and threw his head back, crying out as he orgasmed. Above him, Severus continued to move, letting out a short, sharp hiss before collapsing on top of Harry.

They lay still on the ground for a moment then Severus rolled them to their side. He ran a hand over Harry's brow then froze.

Harry turned his head and spied the flames, still high, shielding them in the clearing. However, a shadow moved close to the fire and walked right through it.

A tall, thin woman walked toward them, her ginger hair flowed back behind her as She carried a babe. Her hair streaked lightly with silver as She came closer and the colour matched the gown she wore. The babe disappeared and in its place, a young man, golden blond and tanned held on to Her arm and looked at Her with love. The couple stopped and Severus bowed his head, pushing Harry's down as well.

"Thank you and Blessed Be, lovers." 

"Blessed be," Severus whispered. 

At the table, She griped the chalice of wine and shared it with Her lover. He offered Her a honey cake and She smiled at Him when She partook of the treat.

Harry lifted his head and gasped as he watched them walk away the grey completely taking over the Lady's hair as the young man aged as well. They met another frail couple and melded into one before a bright flash filled the clearing then expanded outwards.

Harry shielded his face in Severus's chest until the glow faded away. He looked up to see the fire ring had melted away, leaving just the balefires burning brightly.

"What was in the wine?"

Severus snorted as he ran his hands along Harry's back. "Nothing. Why?"

"I think I see something." Harry shifted and nodded his head and Severus lifted up to look where Harry had indicated. "Well, another something anyway."

A woman, nude and her long hair flowing out behind her, approached them as they lay between the fires. Harry scrambled away from Severus and grabbed the short robes they'd worn out to the ritual space. He flung one at Severus and Severus caught it, holding on to the cloth while Harry tried to cover himself.

Severus smirked as he recognized the woman. The flower band in her long greying hair was askew and her curves, normally hidden under heavy robes that protected her from the accident prone young witches and wizards, were lush and full but she was by no means extra fleshy. Not quite as youthful nor magically radiant as the Lady had been, this powerful woman was entirely human; a fellow practitioner in their celebration.

Her hair swung forward covering some of her nudity and Severus smirked at her. "Poppy, lovely to see you again this evening. I trust your husband is about somewhere in this madness?"

Harry gawked at him then cut his eyes to Madame Pomfrey as she ran her gaze over the two of them. Severus could almost see the blush rising to Harry's cheeks in the dim light of the fire and leaned back on his hands, crossing his legs at the ankles while he waited for her answer.

"Rod is around here somewhere."

Severus nodded. "Enjoying the rites?" Harry fidgeted at his side and he grabbed him, tucking Harry next to him and ignoring him as Harry tried to cover Severus with his robe.

"Yes," Poppy grinned. "Leave it, Harry, no one minds a bit of the altogether on this night. In fact, I would say it's rather expected and enjoyed... from my point of view."

"Er..."

Severus chuckled.

Poppy glanced around then focussed on them once more. "Severus. Harry. Beautifully cast. I think you were both blessed by the Lady in your joining. I've not felt such a warding since the last time Albus led the ritual." She gave Severus a gentle smile and he grimaced. 

"Yes, thank you. I feel that She was satisfied with our workings," Severus drawled. "I do think it was rather successful to say the least. It shall prove to be an interesting year and a day for Harry and I."

Harry choked and Severus could feel his gaze on him. Poppy smiled and nodded, opening her mouth to say something else when she was cut across by a shout.

"Poppy!" 

A man with antlers on his head trudged up the hill, making fast tracks toward the bonfires. "You'd better run, my Lady. The Oak King cometh!"

Severus rolled his eyes as Poppy giggled. "Blessed Be, Severus." She nodded to Harry. "Merry Meet, Merry Part, and Merry Meet again, Harry." With that she took off at a run and the antlered man sped past them as well, their laughter ringing in the night.

Severus watched Rod's pale arse as he caught up to Poppy and they tumbled to the ground.

"I can't believe she's out here doing that!" Harry's face was still flushed from the fire and Poppy's once over. 

"Why?"

"Well... she's..."

Severus arched a brow at Harry. Harry grimaced. "She's mature," he said diplomatically.

"That she is but there's no shame in making the most of the day, Harry." He leaned closer and Harry automatically tipped his face up. 

"It is, after all, Tradition." Severus pressed his mouth to Harry's, feeling the warmth of his body, the fire and the surrounding magic swirl around them in thanks for restoring the balance.

The End


End file.
